


The Letter

by Lil_Lottie



Series: TolkienFicWeek [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Oropher is an asshole, Thranduil is a prince, Tolkien Fic Week, TolkienFicWeek, Way before lotr or the hobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: Thranduil hadn’t received a letter from Elrond in months and it was driving him insane. Still, Thranduil wrote to him weekly, praying to Eru he would finally get a response from him. Months later Oropher calls Thranduil into his office to give him Elrond's last letter.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil
Series: TolkienFicWeek [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757524
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> It's day 4 of TolkienFicWeek. The prompt was sadness.
> 
> Thank you to Tori (@gamgeez on Twitter) for beta’ing this for me.

Thranduil hadn’t received a letter from Elrond in months and it was driving him insane. Still, Thranduil wrote to him weekly, praying to Eru he would finally get a response from him. He was worried that something happened to the elf that held his heart. If something had happened then he may never know if Elrond lived or died. Every day he asked his servant if there was any mail for him. Every day his servant smiled sadly and shook his head no. It was agony--Thranduil wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

\--

Oropher was sitting in his study, reading over the new letter Elrond had sent his son. At first, Oropher thought little of the friendship his son had with the other elf. There was no harm in his son affiliating with those lower than him; he thought it would give Thranduil a sense of humility. What struck Oropher as odd was just how many letters his son was getting from Gil Galad’s guard. He hoped that the distance between them and Thranduil’s new position as a prince would end their friendship but it seemed only to strengthen it. 

After months of back and forth letters, curiosity finally got the better of Oropher and he decided to open one of the letters Elrond sent his son. The first sentence made him fly into a rage. He would never forget the anger he felt when he read Elrond calling his son “meleth nin.” In his fury, he threw the letter into the fire, never telling his son he had received a letter. He was disgusted and confused. Could his son really believe he loved this elf? Not only was this elf below him, but he was also half man. Elrond could offer his son nothing and if the two of them had no intention of ending their fraternization, he would end it himself.

Since then, Oropher continued to read the letters Elrond sent his son, each one becoming more and more desperate since he never got a response. The newest letter, though, piqued his interest. This would be the only letter he handed over to his son.

\--

Thranduil was called into his father’s study. Oropher was sitting at his desk, sipping a glass of wine when Thranduil stepped in. 

“Ada, you wished to speak with me?” Thranduil bowed his head as he lingered in the doorway.

Oropher waved him over, “Sit my son. I have a letter for you.”

Confused, Thranduil stepped further into the room, taking the seat opposite his father. Oropher handed him the envelope and Thranduil took it, observing that it had already been opened. He noticed that it was from Elrond and quickly became angry.

“You opened my letter?”

Oropher nodded his head, “This is my kingdom. You are my son. I can read anything that comes into my halls or things addressed to you. It is my right as king and as your father.”

Thranduil felt bile rise up in his throat as he took the letter from his father. Dread settled in the pit of his stomach. This whole time his father knew of his relationship with Elrond. If his father knew then--

“So the reason I haven't received any mail is because…”

“Because I took all of the letters and burned every single one.”

Thranduil swallowed, trying not to let himself cry in the presence of his father. He stood, “Thank you, I will be going.”

Oropher raised his hand to stop him, “No, I want you to read this here... now.”

He couldn’t help but wonder what was in this letter. It had to be something life-changing or else Oropher would have never let him have it. A deep sense of unease washed over him and his hands trembled as he opened the letter.

Dear Thranduil,

I hope this letter finds you well. It has been a while since you’ve written. Since I have not heard from you in some time I almost didn’t send this but, I have something very important to share with you. First I must say there comes a point in every relationship where one must say goodbye to the person they love; it seems the sun has set on our time together. I will forever treasure our days in the sun and the way you used to make crowns out of flowers. I remember how you always laughed as you placed it on my head because you thought it made me look “incredibly stuck up” and “too important for my own good.” I loved how hard you tried to make me laugh.

Second, a few weeks ago Gil Galad and I took back Imladris from the orcs that had overrun the area. To celebrate this victory, he is making me lord of the realm. This is an honor I never dreamed of. You always seemed happy to one day be a prince--to one day be a king. I never once considered myself being royalty. His offer was a shock but it was an offer I could not refuse. 

Third, the only problem with becoming lord of a realm is that I now find myself needing heirs. This is an obligation I am sure you are familiar with yourself. This is also the part I have been dreading to tell you. I admit there is a part of me that hopes you don’t love me anymore. It would make everything easier if you didn’t. What I wanted to tell you… what you need to know is that… I am getting married. 

Her name is Celebrian. She is the daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. We met a few years back and I thought she was lovely. Now I will have the honor of calling her my wife and ruling Imladris with her at my side. The wedding is still a few months away but I am excited to start this new chapter of my life. 

I do hope we can part in friendship. Please do not be sad. We both knew nothing would come of our time together. I will never forget you. I do hope one day you will find joy with someone else. Goodbye.

-Elrond.

Thranduil clenched his jaw. He wanted to accuse his father of forging this only to upset him but he knew Elrond’s handwriting--this was definitely written by him.

“See my boy? He does not love you. He is marrying someone else. You should follow his lead.”

Thranduil stood quickly, slamming his hands down on his father’s desk. He could feel the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“This is your fault! He thinks I no longer love him because I haven’t written, but that’s not true!" he said, tears still streaming down his face. "I love him and I have written! What have you done with the letters I’ve been sending out?” Thranduil was practically shouting at the end, unable to cover up the anger he felt towards the situation.

“I burned them.”

“How could you!” He yelled, grabbing his father’s wine glass and throwing it at the wall, watching it shatter, “You would rather have me unhappy and heartbroken than with the person I love? Why do you torture me like this?”

There was fake sympathy plastered on Oropher’s face and his lips twisted into a mocking smile. “I am only trying to protect you, my son. I wish for you to be loved as you deserve. That is why your future bride is on her way.”

Thranduil inhaled sharply. “My what?”

“Your future wife,” Oropher leaned in, his smile turning into a smirk. "She will give you an heir and you will learn to be happy.”

Thranduil stumbled back, overcome with grief, and the idea of his eternity being tied to someone he’s never met. He shook his head in disbelief and clutched the letter to his chest. It was the last thing he had of Elrond and possibly the only thing that would ever keep his memory alive.

There was nothing he could do. He could try running but his father’s guards were quick and he wouldn’t get far. He couldn’t write to Elrond and beg him not to marry. All he could do was give in.

“Yes, ada. Heirs... As it is my princely duty.” 

Thranduil turned and left the room, sagging against the door in his grief. Tears were still streaming down his face and he made no attempt to try and wipe them away. The love of life threw him away and now he was being forced into a loveless marriage by the one person who should love him unconditionally.

After a few moments, he slowly stood and wiped away the tears on his face. His expression was blank, almost cold as he started to make his way to his chambers. There was no denying that he felt angry, bitter, and most of all, sorrowful… But what was done was done, and he had to learn to live with it. 

Elrond didn't love him anymore.


End file.
